Living a Lie -Pan OUAT-
by Spottie the Lost Girl
Summary: I've always believed in Peter Pan. Sweet, charming, fun-loving Peter. He finally comes to me, but he isn't the Peter I expected. I am swept away to Neverland, and Pan is hiding a secret from me, why he takes such an interest in me, and I tend to find out, no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1 - Peter Pan

Chapter One - Peter Pan

"Ugh, I'm so sick of this! I hope I don't grow up and become like you!" I scream in my mom's face. She is so crazy! If only I could go to Neverland and be with Peter Pan, and never grow up. Everything would be amazing. Growing up sucks.

Mom looks deflated. "You really don't think that, do you, Sammie?"

I hold my ground, annoyed. She always tries to use the pity look to make me feel bad. "Yes. If Peter Pan took me away, is be happier."

"He's not real, Sammie," Mom says, looking at me seriously. "He's just a character someone made up in a book."

That's it. She just crossed the line. "Don't you ever say that again! Peter Pan is real, and he will take me away from this awful place! I will never grow up!" I whip around and storm back to my room. I slam the door and collapse on my bed, crying. Tears stream down my cheeks. This is ridiculous. I should be in Neverland. Sometimes I feel like I'm not meant to be here. Like I don't belong.

I cry for about twenty minutes, until I lay there, eventually falling asleep. I wake up two hours later. I see it's dark. Must be at least eleven at night. I turn over and looked at phone. 11:36 PM, the big text on my screen reads. I sigh, pressing the lock button and turning over, to gasp. I almost scream, but a hand clamps over my mouth. It's a boy. Sitting against the wall. He looks about seventeen, with light brown hair, and his clothes are dark green. Wait, is that..?

"Sshh..." the boy says, smiling a little. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He has a British accent, his voice and face reminding me a lot of Pan from the show Once Upon a Time.

"Wh-who are you..?" I whisper back after he takes his hand off my mouth. My heart thumps fast inside my chest.

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Peter.. Peter Pan."

I gasp, sitting up in my bed. "Peter.. Pan?" This must be a dream. And this must be Pan. Evil Pan. Now I realize what's happening. He's going to kidnap me. Take me to Neverland. Precisely what I've always wanted. Just not like this.

He nods, a smirk on his face. "You may as well can call me Pan. That's what the Lost Boys call me."

I nod slowly, still in shock. The boy of my dreams. Here. In my bedroom.

"Tell me, Sammie, you believe, right? In me?"

I nod. "Uh-huh... Always have.."

"Would you like to come with me to Neverland?" He grins. Wow, that grin is infectious. Even in the dark of my room.

My heart skips a beat. I nod quickly. "Y-yeah. I always have." I curse myself for sounding so nervous and weird. Just talk!

He smiles, and with a snap of his fingers, a...swirling oval appears. A portal! He pulls me without a word, pulling me into the portal.

As I enter it, everything goes black around me.

"It's a girl!"

"Who is she?"

"Why did Pan bring her here?"

I hear a chorus of boys shouting and murmuring things as I slowly retune to consciousness. I slowly open my eyes, and I see a ton of boys crowding around me. They all wear dark hooded cloaks, and all about teen age. The Lost Boys!

I sit up groggily, shaking a little. I run a hand through my blond-and-brown hair, looking around. I must be in Pan's camp. This has to be a dream. This can't be real. I'm in Neverland. This doesn't make sense.

I see a figure push through the boys in front of me, and realize it's Pan. He kneels down, taking my hand and helping me stand. "You alright?"

I nod. My head is spinning. I always dreamed of this day, but it's crazy when it's actually happening. I never imagined this. Especially when it's evil Pan. Oh, crap. I've been kidnapped. Like Wendy. I think as I realize the reality of it all.

The boys keep talking and mumbling about me, until a blond boy shouts, "Shut up!" All the noise ceases. That must be Felix.

"Thank you, Felix," Pan says to the boy. I was right. He smiles at the boys. "You all know I've been looking for a special girl for years. We've searched every realm, every city, and at long last, she is here. Sammie, a true believer. She has believed in me more than any girl I've ever known. She deserves to be here."

The boys hoot and cheer with so much enthusiasm it overwhelms me. Pan has been searching for me? Why?

Pan looks at me, grinning. And for a second I can see an evil glint in his eyes. "Welcome to Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2 - Pretty Girl

Chapter Two - Pretty Girl

The first day was fine. Pan and the Boys had a celebration for me - though I don't think I'm much to celebrate. Pan says I'm special. I believe more than any other girl in the world. I guess I'm special in that sense. But I feel like he's not telling me something.

I sit in the corner of the camp. Most of the boys are out hunting. The few that stay are either watching me or talking. It's about mid-afternoon. But most of the sky is covered by the huge trees. I still can't believe I'm here.

Pan walks over to me, sitting down beside me. "So, how are you enjoying Neverland, Sammie?"

I shrug. "Well, not much. All I've seen is the camp. But it is pretty nice, I guess."

"I can show you the forest if you want," Pan offers, that grin on his face. That grin always makes me blush now.

I nod. "Okay." I stand and so does he, and he takes my hand, leading me out of the camp.

We walk for a few minutes. I stare around at the forest. I can easily get lost in this forest. Thank God I have somebody to make sure I don't get lost.

We round a corner and I see a treehouse. Is that the treehouse Wendy was in when she lied to Henry about being sick from the lack of magic in Neverland? God, it is.

"This is the treehouse," Pan tells me, walking toward it. "A nice little place. I have some better clothes for you in there."

I look down at my worn pajamas. My old PE shirt from freshman year(I'm a sophomore now) and blue sweatpants. "I'll gladly take it." I walk past him and climb up the ladder, hoisting myself up onto the floor of the room. Nice place. It's a small room with a bed, and I see something on a wall. I walk toward it, seeing a name carved in the wall. Wendy. I run my fingers along the name, for some reason feeling a strange connection to the name somehow. When I think of her, I feel a connection. Like I know her.

I shake my head, turning away. I see a pile of clothes on the bed. Clothes from like Snow White's time. A long sleeve brown shirt, connected to a long black skirt, that goes out a little, and as I hold it to my chest, it goes down just a little over my knees. The shirt has a black corset over it. Plus black boots that go up to my knees. Cute and I can still run around in it. Pan must have waited for me for a long time. Probably stole the clothes from some girl back in the old times.

I put on the clothes, only taking a few minutes. They fit pretty nice. Better than my ragged pajamas. Screw those.

I sigh and pop my head out, letting him know I've changed.

He smiles and starts to climb up after me. "Much better." He comes in the room after me. "Do you like the place?"

I nod. "It's nice." I sit down on the bed. "Okay, why are so you so interested in me all the time? It has to be something else besides my strong belief."

Pan smirks. "It is something bigger."

I sigh. I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off. "But I haven't decided to tell you yet." His smile is now a full-on grin. "Now come on. Let's play."

Playing for Pan is fights and lots of games. He started teaching me how to fight. I'm training to become the first official Lost Girl of Neverland. I always smile at the thought of that. I always wanted to be a Lost Girl. It makes me feel special inside.

I try to forget Pan is evil on days like this, when I have a lot of fun. But I know he's just acting all nice to me to distract me from what I am suspicious of, and to get me settled on the island.

Now it's nighttime on my second day here, and I'm dancing with the Lost Boys to the flute. I know the flute is meant as a charm, but I can't resist it. I have to dance to it. The sound of that beautiful music compels me, draws my body to sway to it...

I grin and laugh as I dance with the boys. So much fun. Care-free. I think about nothing else but the joy I find in being a Lost Girl.

I glance over at Pan, and I see a grin so infectious that I grin back. Life couldn't be more great.

Pan grins wickedly as he watches the girl dancing with the Lost Boys. So pretty. Her blond and brown hair flying around as she spins and jumps about. She doesn't know who she really is. He isn't telling her until he can get a hold on her. Make her feel at home on his island. Tonight she does. But she knows he isn't the Peter Pan she always believed in. He needs to make her believe in _him_. Evil, wicked Pan.

He needs her. If he can't have the last girl, then he can have this one. And she is so easy. He just needs to reel her in like a fish and a worm. That little fish would bite on the worm and be pulled in to the fisher, as long as he had patience.

And then he can tell her. Everything. Once she is reeled in.

_Once she is mine. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Mischievous

Chapter Three - Mischievous

I grin. "Ha! Gotcha!" I hold my sword to Felix's chest. I created the sword out of a lone stick. In Neverland, I can change anything into what I want, just by imagining it. Now it's my weapon to use for my training.

Felix smiles. "Nice, Sammie." I let my sword down. That was fun. I never thought I'd actually become a fighter. Now I am. I'm a Lost Girl.

Pan has been watching us the whole time, that infectious grin on his face. He leans against a tree, and stands up, coming over to us. "Nice job, Sammie," he says. "You're getting better."

I blush a little. I can't help it. "Thanks. Can we go to the treehouse again?"

Pan smiles. "Of course. Come on." He takes my hand, leading me into the dark, gloomy forest of Neverland. On the first day, it scared me. But not anymore. It doesn't faze me anymore.

We come to the nice treehouse I now love. It has been a few days since Pan showed it to me. I keep pretending Pan is the Peter Pan I always believed in. He acts nice. I take advantage of it.

But I keep reminding myself who he really is.

_Evil. _

_Dark. _

_Wicked. _

_Mischievous. _

Before I even start to climb the ladder up, Pan takes my hand and in two seconds we are standing in the treehouse. Pan grins at me.

I laugh. "Whoa. That was cool."

Pan laughs, pulling me onto the bed with him, so my head rests on his chest. _Alright then.. I guess we're lying on the bed now. _

"Tell me about yourself, darling," Pan whispers in my ear. His voice is like silk. It soothes me somehow. Somehow the word darling always makes me picture Wendy Darling. Funny, since we are in the treehouse made for her.

"Like what?"

"Friends, your life," he says. "Anything."

I think back to my life before Pan took me to this island. I almost forgot about my life. Including my best friend. Oh God, I forgot all about her. "Well, I had this best friend, Sami. Yes, we have the same name. We just spell it differently."

Pan chuckles. "Adorable."

I continue, trying to hide my constant blush. How can one boy be so freaking attractive? "Yeah, well, she always believed in you too. Just, the good version."

"I'm not good?"

"Pan, don't lie. You know you're evil. You abandoned your son to have youth and power over Neverland. I know the stories."

Pan chuckles. "Oh, I don't deny it, darling." His hands wrap around my stomach, his fingers toying with mine. "Continue."

"We always believed, and we made a promise. If one of us went to Neverland, we would take the other too. And now I'm here, and she isn't."

"Maybe she can be here," Pan whispers.

"I would love that.."

"Just be patient, darling..." His words soak into my mind and his warmth numbs me into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rebecca

**(FLASHBACK)**

_A woman, a beautiful woman, stands in a bedroom, her hands over her swollen belly. Pregnant. She has beautiful brown curls and pretty eyes. Standing across from her is a man, black straight hair, an angular face. Handsome. The woman looks pained and sad. "Edward, what do we do? Pan will find her." She looks down at her swollen belly._

_The man, Edward, looks sad as well. "I don't know, darling. We can give her up to another family if you need to. She would be safe."_

_"What if Pan finds her?"_

_"I already talked to the Dark One about it," her husband says. "Pan will not find her. If he tries, it will be difficult. The Dark One can change her appearance to make her look like a part of that family. New name, new girl. She will be safe. I'm not saying we have to do this-"_

_"We have to," the woman says. "For Rebecca."_

_"Rebecca?"_

_"That's what I've decided to name her. If we can't have her, then I can at least name my daughter. My beautiful Rebecca."_


	5. Chapter 5 - Complete Liars

Chapter Five - Complete Liars

The fact that I'm being held by a villain is starting to creep me out. I've seen him on OUAT, but I just ignored the fact of who he is lately. I know he is evil. But he calms me. I don't know how. And why am I so special to him? I'm just ordinary Sammie.

"Why am I so special to you, Pan?" I sigh as I lie in the bed of the treehouse with Pan. This is my normal setting now. I love the treehouse.

"I told you, darling," he whispers. "Not yet. Be patient."

"Oh, come on-"

He grabs my hands and holds them down on my stomach._ "Not yet." _

"Okay, okay, geez," I sigh. He's slipping back into his old self. I know this is the real Pan.

"Let's think about something else, darling. How about your family? Tell me about them." He gently toys with my fingers again, soothing me again.

"Well, I kinda have a crazy family," I start. "Two parents who broke up, divorced, when I was eight. Now they're both remarried."

"Why did they break up?"

"I don't know. They refuse to tell me. They say when I'm older they'll tell me. Guess I'm not finding out anytime soon."

"Now you don't have to worry about them. Do you like them still?"

"Well of course I do," I say. "Why would I not like my parents?"

"You never know, darling. Some parents could be complete liars."


	6. Chapter 6 - So Easy

Chapter Six - So Easy

So easy. She is so easy. And she deals with my harshness pretty well. Not what I'd expect, but just perfect.

All I have to do is soothe the darling girl, make her feel at ease on this island. It's do easy to soothe her. The treehouse is her favorite place. Keep her in there. It makes her happy.

And that's exactly what I need.

It's the game. I'm the player, and she's my pawn, playing right into my clutches. I will get revenge, and the Lost Girl will be mine.


	7. Chapter 7 - Images

Chapter Seven - Images

A week. I've been here a week. The week has been strange. Lately Pan has been off and on about demeanor. Sometimes he is really nice, sometimes he is cold and rude. He's Pan; what can I expect?

I walk to the treehouse, my heart beating fast. Pan told to go here; he has a "present" waiting for me. What could it be? I walk, my boots crunching the leaves under me. I climb up the ladder, to see someone I thought I'd never see again. "Sami! Oh my God!" I run into my best friend's arms. We embrace for a few minutes, then we pull away.

Sami grins. "Sit. We have much to discuss."

I laugh and sit down on the bed. "Told you I'd keep my promise."

"That you did! Really, Sam? Pan?"

"I know. I expected good Peter, but whatever. And it's not like I really have a choice. He just showed up in my bedroom and pulled me into a portal."

"Sounds like him. He came and told me you were here and wanted me with you."

"Yeah.." I pull a few strands of hair behind my ear. "He is so frustrating lately. He has this secret about why I'm so special and he won't tell me. Not yet, at least."

"Ha! That's Pan for you. What did you expect?"

"I dunno. And he switches between being super nice and being a jerk."

"Again, that's Pan. So, this is the famous treehouse?"

I smile. "Yeah. I hang out in here a lot. It's my favorite place. I've been sleeping in here the past few days."

"Just like Wendy Darling. Look at you, you're like the next Wendy."

"Well, at least I'm not locked in a cage like she was."

"True." Suddenly I see flashes of faces. A girl with brunette curls. Wendy! And Pan talking to her. He looks smug, but no words are formed. Just images. I stumble, pressing my hand against the wall for support.

"Dude, you okay?" Sami looks at me.

"Yeah." I say through ragged breaths. "I'm fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Pied Piper

Music to my ears. I dance with the boys, and then Pan joins in, twirling me around. He grins that devilish but adorable grin of his, and I have to grin back. I look at Sami. "Come on!"

Sami smirks. "Aw, do I have to?"

Pan smirks, taking out his flute, grinning at me. "This will get her on her feet." He starts playing his lips to the flute. It feels so soothing and amazing. Sami eventually joins in, dancing with me. _The Pied Piper. True to his name. _

We both laugh, dancing in a circle around the campfire. The joy is remarkable. My best friend is here in Neverland with me. Life is sweet. How could it get any better?


	9. Chapter 9 - Fight

Chapter 9 - Fight

"Sam," Sami says, looking at me. We are in the treehouse again.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk. About Pan."

"Ugh, why? I know he's evil. I'm not stupid."

"No, Sam, it's the fact that you trust him. You know he's bad, yet you trust him."

I sigh. "Sami. It's not like I have a choice. Do you think I asked for this?"

"Yeah, I get that. But you _trust_ him. You don't care he's bad. God, Sammie, you're _crushing_ on him!"

My entire face goes pale. My heart beats fast. That blush rises up in my cheeks again. "Ha! Knew it! You _do_ like him!"

"No, I don't! How could I like someone like him?"

"You do. I see the way you look at him. Stop playing dumb." Sami takes my hands in hers now. "Sam, I'm trying to protect you. He's using you. For something. And I won't let him hurt you. But you have to listen to me. _Don't trust him."_

I jerk back. "Sami, I can protect myself. Stop treating me like a child!"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting! I can protect myself!"

"Just please! Don't trust him!"

"I don't have a choice! Pan always gets what he wants! I can't change that! I'm special to him for some reason and I don't know why, and he won't tell me! Do you think it's easy? He acts all nice and then he's a complete jerk! I'm stuck here, and there's nothing I can do about it! _I don't have a choice!" _

Tears forming, I hop down the ladder, angry and upset.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to camp! _With Pan." _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Confrontation

Sami is through watching Pan seduce and control Sam. She has to do something to help her friend. Pan is using her, and Samk won't let him do it any longer. She went to Pan, who thankfully isn't with Sammie. Sammie is out with the Lost Boys.

She expected to have to come up to Pan, but he comes up to her now instead. "Hello, my dear," he says, a smirk on his face.

Sami rolls her eyes. "I am not your dear, Pan."

"Yes, you are. You are mine. So is your friend."

"Speaking of which, I don't know what you're doing, what you're trying to do with her, but I won't let you hurt her! She is my best friend, and even though she trusts you, I don't!"

Pan looks amused. "Oh, I won't hurt my darling. And you are right to not trust me. But tell me," he lifts her chin to make her look into his eyes, "What can you do to stop me from doing whatever I want?"

Sami rips her head away from him. "I don't know, but I'll do something. Don't hurt my best friend!"

"I, _my dear,_ can do whatever I want with your best friend. She is mine, and forever will be.

_"All mine."_ A grin so evil and mischievous is plastered on his face, it makes Sami's heart clench.


	11. Chapter 11 - Abandoned

Chapter Eleven - Abandoned

I feel terrible for yelling at Sami like that. I have to find her and apologize. But problem is, I can't. I looked everywhere. I can't find her.

I sigh, upset. Pan comes up to me. "What's wrong, darling?"

"I can't find Sami," I say. I remember her words. _Don't trust him. _

"Oh, I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Pan pulls me down on a log, sitting with me. He lays his hand over mine. "She left."

I take in a deep breath. "Left? No, she wouldn't leave me!"

"She did. Asked me to let her leave. Left last night."

"But why?"

"She said you had a fight. You said some harsh things. She felt unwanted."

My heart churns. "She told you?"

"Yes, darling."

"Wait a minute. You wouldn't let her leave! You don't let anyone leave!"

He sighs. "You're the important one, Sammie. Not her. I only brought her here because of your desire. It seems like she doesn't care."

"I don't believe you." I say, snatching my hand away from him. _Don't trust him. He's evil. _

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Well, you're keeping a big secret about why I'm so special to you, so I can believe you're lying."

"I told you, darling, I'll tell you soon."

"Until you do, I don't trust you. Sami was right. I shouldn't trust you. I don't know why I ever did." I stood up and walked away. _I'll find you, Sami. I know you're still here. Wherever Pan has you. _


	12. Chapter 12 - Won't Find Her

Chapter Twelve - Won't Find Her

Felix, watching the conversation, comes over to his leader. "It appears we are losing the girl."

Pan smiles. "No problem. She'll be mine. She is so easy."

"What do you want me to do so she doesn't find her friend?"

Pan looks at his companion. "When she goes out, follow her. Make sure she doesn't find her dear friend. I want her to keep that strong belief. To trust me."

"It's done. She won't find her friend. At least not for a long time." The Lost Boy looks up, seeing the girl walking out, a determined expression on her face. _Time to go. _


	13. Chapter 13 - Finding Sami

Chapter Thirteen - Finding Sami

"Where are you going, girl?" I turn to hear Felix's seemingly emotionless voice.

I roll my eyes. "On a walk. Why do you care? It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"He's not lying, you know. Your friend really did leave."

"Yeah, right. Sami would never leave. That fight we had made me realize how much she cares and wants to protect me. She would never leave. That wouldn't help me at all."

"Why don't you trust him? You seemed to for the past week."

"Same reason why you don't trust me. And you shouldn't. I will find Sami, no matter what."

"You can try. But like I said, she is gone. Pan was never lying. I even witnessed her leave."

"Liar." I say as I run off, listening for sounds of pursuit but hearing none. I have to find her.


	14. Chapter 14 - Echo Cave

Chapter Fourteen - Echo Cave

Echo Cave. That's where I've decided to keep her. Where my darling girl will never find her. At least with Felix keeping her away from the cave, it will be easier. So much easier. To reel her in. She won't be able to find her. Then she'll realize I was telling the truth after all. Although I'm not.

I enter the cave, grinning as I see the girl in the cage I had the Lost Boys put her in. I easily teleport to the other side of the cliff.

Sami sits in a crouched position. I can see the glare. "What do you want, Pan?"

"Just to tell you how wonderful everything is working out."

"What did you tell her?" The anger in her voice amuses me.

"I told her you left. You were so upset with what she said to you in your little argument and asked me to let you leave."

"She wouldn't believe you. You never let anyone leave."

"She is important to me. Not you. I told her that. But I have to admit, your words got to her. She doesn't believe me."

A smile crept along the girl's face. "Good. She listened."

"But she won't find you. I have Felix making sure she doesn't. She could get close, but she will never find you. Besides, she won't know how to rescue you from the Echo Cave."

"Actually, she does. We both know the stories. Her deepest, darkness secrets. If she confesses, I'm free."

"Too bad she'll never get to you. Good day, _my dear."_ I stand and start to step away, but turn back to her, a malicious grin on my face. "Although it probably isn't that good."


	15. Chapter 15 - Defeat

Chapter Fifteen - Defeat

I come back from all day of searching, defeated. She really is gone. Either Pan killed her, is hiding her far away, or he's telling the truth. I believe the second. I still get lost on this island. I don't want to go back to camp. I walk to the treehouse. The treehouse comforts me. I climb up the ladder, and climb up, to see a hand helping me up. I instantly retract once I stand. "How was your search, darling?"

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Why do you care?"

"It saddens me to see you searching for someone who is no longer on this island."

"Liar. I know she's here."

"Darling. She is gone. She left. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"As many times as you want. I don't buy it."

"Oh darling, come here." Before I have a second to react, his arm is wrapped around my waist, and I'm pulled onto the bed. I start to get up. I don't want to be soothed by him again. "No, darling, it's okay." I sigh and lay my head back down on his chest in defeat. "Good girl." His hand strokes my hair, and I start to feel soothed again. His hands move to my own hands on top of my stomach. I don't resist.

I can imagine the stupid evil smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16 - In Love

Chapter Sixteen - In Love

I miss her. I miss Sami. Her fun company is gone. Now I'm stuck with Pan constantly trying to soothe me and keep me from trying to find her. This is what I get for wanting to be with Peter Pan. I get the evil one.

I walk around in the forest. I'm not looking for Sami. I'm letting all my anger out. I have my sword with me. I'm pretending I'm slicing at Pan, angry.

My sword slices through the air, all my anger being let out in my furious swipes. Suddenly my sword hits something else. Sharp. Silver. Glinting in the dark of Neverland. I see his grin. "Nice swipe, darling."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, great. You're here."

"Glad you enjoy my company." He lets his sword down. "I see you're angry. Want a fight?"

"Fine." I give the first swipe, and he easily deflects it. I get ready to swipe again, but I swipe at nothing. He's not in front of me.

"Faster, darling," I hear his whisper in my ear. He's behind me. Damn teleport. I whip around, the fight going on again. I fight with all my strength, until I'm backing up. He deflects my sword right out of my hand. I move to get it back, but he pins me against a tree, throwing his knife down. He pins my arms above my head, smiling at me.

For some reason, I don't resist. I feel soothed. Comforted. His grin is infectious, his lips dangerously close to mine. My breath is fast and deep, realizing what is happening just as his lips crash against mine.

My heart beats so fast and so hard I bet Pan can hear it as he kisses me. He is kissing me. _Peter Pan is kissing me._ I never thought I would see the day when I would be kissed by Peter Pan. But I forget all his lies, his annoyance he makes me feel. I revel in this...this _love_. I'm in love with him. _I am in love with Peter Pan._ I don't care how evil he is.

He releases my hands and I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel him scoop me up in his arms. I don't fight it. I don't fight any of it. I know I've been crushing on him the past week and a half. But I don't care.

We kiss for so long I don't remember the passage of time. And who cares? Why should I care about passage of time when I'm in a place where time stands still? I am perfectly content with staying here forever.

I feel him pull away, and I open my eyes to his smile. "Oh, darling..."

I don't say anything. I smile back and let him carry me back to the treehouse.

_Our treehouse. _


	17. Chapter 17 - Passion

Chapter Seventeen - Passion

My happiness could not be described properly. It swirls inside of me as much as my youth and power does. Finally. The darling girl is mine. All mine.

But the one problem is... I love her. I truly love her. I didn't kiss her to reel her in. It wasn't planned. A good move, I must admit, but not planned. I kissed her because I love her. I had to show her that. And what made me happy was that she kissed me back. She didn't even resist or fight. I can still feel her arms wrapped around my neck, kissing me passionately. It felt so beautiful. So...darling.

The time to tell her is coming soon. She is mine. Finally, I have my revenge.

But I have someone else to worry about. My darling girl won't stop trying to find her friend. There's only one thing I can do to make sure she doesn't find her.

Get rid of her. Once and for all.


	18. Chapter 18 - Dreamshade

Chapter Eighteen - Dreamshade

Three days. I've stuck in this cage for three days. I feel like Wendy. Although she was trapped in a cage for over a century. Poor girl. But still. God, I hope Sammie is okay. I hope Pan hasn't fully tricked her into thinking something bad.

As if on cue, I look up to see the devil himself teleport to my side of the broken cliff in Echo Cave. "How was your drink last night, my dear?"

"Again, I am not your dear," I say. "And why would you care about water that the Lost Boys bring me every day?"

Pan grins. "It wasn't just any water, my dear. You see, your friend is coming closer to finding you. Luckily, though, I've finally got her."

"What do you mean, you have her?" I leaned forward, angry. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, my dear. And that is none of your concern. Since my darling is getting closer to you, I must get rid of you so she never finds you. Since you claim to know the stories so well, you should know of a special water that runs through a victim's veins and poisons them, killing them."

I take in a deep breath. "Dreamshade..." I whisper. And as if on cue, I feel strange. Dizzy. I start to fall back, but hold my hands against the side of the cage to hold myself up. "Shit.."

Pan chuckles. "Enjoy, _my dear."_


	19. Chapter 19 - Intruders

Chapter Nineteen - Intruders

"You know, I think it's almost time I told you my little secret, my darling," Pan tells me. We're in the camp, and we're sitting on a log. I've been getting used to the dark of Neverland.

My eyes light up. "Really?"

"I said _almost_, not now, darling." He lays his hand on mine. I don't fight it or pull away. It feels warm and comforting.

I sigh. "Alright."

"Darling, why don't you go on patrol with the boys? You're a Lost Girl now."

"Okay," I say, standing and going over to join the Lost Boys. Felix is leading the patrol. We walk through the jungle, checking for all signs of anything strange.

I hear movement ahead of us. "Felix," I hiss quietly.

He nods to me and motions for us to stop. He motions for us to go a certain direction. To me, he mouths, 'Circle formation'. I nod and join the boys. I am surprised at who I see. A woman, who looks about in her thirties. Beautiful brown curls. Blue eyes. She reminds me of Wendy somehow. But that isn't what surprises me. My brother is with her, his blond head unmistakable.


	20. Chapter 20 - Darling Girl

Nate stares around, until his blue eyes lock on me. "Sam?"

I don't say anything, afraid I would be doing something wrong. I look at Felix. He takes over. "Look who it is. Wendy Darling."

I stare at the woman. Wendy? No wonder!

She glared at Felix. "Hand over my daughter." She glanced at me.

Wait, what? Does she mean me? "Oh, Wendy. She's ours now. One of us."

I step out of protocol. "What are you talking about?"

Pan pushes through the circle behind Wendy. "Oh, darling. I guess the time to tell you is upon us."

"Wait, this is the secret? I'm Wendy's daughter? How is that possible?" I am so confused and upset right now, it's unbelievable.

"Sshh, darling," he says, now behind me. God, that teleport. "Let me tell you a little story. A long time ago, as you know, I had Wendy and her brothers here as my guests. But they left, abandoned me. Then years later, I found out my darling Wendy had a daughter. She was so scared I would find the child, so she gave away the child and had the help of my son, the Dark One, to change the child's appearance. That child now looks like her adoptive family. I have been searching for her for years. And now I have you.

"Rebecca Isabelle Darling." He says, having been circling me the entire time.

I feel weak. Terrified. Scared. I am Wendy's daughter. Sammie isn't even my name. I'm Rebecca Darling.

It all makes sense now. Why Pan has been keeping me here. Why I'm so special. He wanted revenge on a Wendy, so he wanted to take her daughter. Why he always calls me darling. That's my name.

"Rebecca," Wendy says, desperate. "I've always watched you. As soon as I realized you've gone missing, I contacted your adoptive parents. I told them I knew Pan must have taken you. Nathan volunteered to go after you. He knows the stories about Pan too. He wanted to."

"Oh my gosh..." I whisper.

"Your dream came true," Nate says, grinning. "You're finally in Neverland with Peter Pan. You're a Lost Girl."

I roll my eyes. "Just now the Pan I believed in. Look, Nate, go home. Pan won't let me leave." Plus I'm in love with him...

"Darling," Pan says. "Do you want to know what you really look like?"

I nod, trying to still function what is happening.

He takes my hands, and I close my eyes. I feel a surge of a very growing inside of me. I see flashes of faces. Wendy. John. Michael. The whole Darling family. Then me. As Rebecca. Beautiful dark brown curls. Blue eyes. I look a lot like Wendy.

I open my eyes, stumbling, but I fall into Pan, who teleported behind me. Oh god. I can't handle this. All my life, I've been thinking I was out of place and stood out.

I wasn't even their daughter.


	21. Chapter 21 - Traitor

Chapter 21 - Traitor

"Pan," Wendy says. "Let her go. She's my daughter."

Pan chuckles, holding me close to him. "Actually, she's mine. We had quite the intimate moment the other day."

I shut my eyes, feeling guilt wash all over me. "Pan, knock it off."

"No, darling, don't deny our love," he whispers.

"Rebecca?" Wendy stares at me. "He kissed you?"

"Becky kissed me back," Pan says, grinning. "And I carried her to our treehouse. She didn't even fight it. Didn't resist. Wrapped her arms around my neck, kissed me so passionately..."

"Stop!" I scream at him. I manage to get out of his grasp. "Knock it off! I bet that kiss was a trick! To get me to trust you!"

Pan frowns. "No, darling. I love you, Becky. The kiss was a good move, but I never planned it."

"You're lying," I hiss. My now brown curls bounce on my shoulders. Weird.

"Rebecca," Wendy says. "He's not lying. He loves you."

"How do you know?"

"I was stuck with him for over a century, dear," Wendy tells me. "I know him like I know myself. He isn't lying. That kiss was genuine."

My mouth feels dry. He really does love me. "I'm so glad you're back, Wendy. I've missed you." Pan grins at my mother.

"Let her go," Wendy says.

"Oh, come on, she's not that special," Nate says.

"Actually, if you hadn't heard the past ten minutes, I'm Wendy's daughter. I'm pretty damn special." I give my brother a look. Well, he's not really my brother. He never was.

"Yes, you are, my darling," Pan says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nate, you shouldn't have come here," I say. "Now you'll never be able to leave." He's only eleven! He shouldn't have to deal with this! None of this has to do with him.

"Are you kidding, Becky?" Nate smiles. "I've known all about you the whole time. I knew you were Wendy's daughter. The way you always talked about Pan like he was a freaking god made me even more sure you're Rebecca Darling."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm on Pan's side. He said that as long as I kept my mouth shut, when you finally are here and know who you are, he would make me a Lost Boy." He grins.

I stare I'm shock. "Nate? You lied? Just so you could be a Lost Boy?"

"That's why I've always told you to take me with you to Neverland. Why I asked to go with Wendy to find you."

Wendy stared at him. "Nathan!"

I can almost imagine Pan's smile. "And a job well done, Nathan. Welcome to Neverland, Lost Boy."


	22. Chapter 22 - Let's Play

Chapter 22 - Let's Play

I hold my darling Becky close to me, my arms wrapped to my waist. "How could you? I trusted you! Even after all the fights we had, you always were my brother!" I can feel her anger, her betrayal. But what's done is done.

"I'm not even your brother, Becky," Nathan says. "Stop acting like that. Don't be so over dramatic. I thought you'd like the thought of being Wendy's daughter."

"Yeah, but not when I've been kidnapped, lied to, yelled at by my best friend, kissed by a freaking villain, and then betrayed!" _You loved that kiss, Becky. Don't deny it. Even if I'm bad. You're lucky the King of Neverland chose you as his Queen. _

"Oh god, Becky," Nathan groans. "You are so annoying. I don't get what Pan sees in you."

"Watch your words, Lost Boy," I growl. "Don't talk to my Queen that way."

Nathan sighs and stays quiet. _Good boy. He'll be a good Lost Boy. Just like Felix. _

"As for you, my dear Wendy," I glance at her now. "I won't do anything to stop you. You can try, but you won't succeed. I'd like to see how you try to get dear Becky back." I grin in amusement.

_Let's play. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - All Magic Comes With a Price

Wendy waits on the street in London with her husband, Edward. "Are you sure he'll come?"

Edwards puts a hand in his wife's shoulder. "Wendy dear, he will come."

At that moment, the Dark One appeared out of nowhere. He smiled that crooked smile of his. "Greetings, Darlings!"

Edward goes up to him, smiling politely. "Greetings, Rumplestiltskin. Will do you do what you promised? Will you change Rebecca's appearance?"

He smiles. "Of course. But all magic comes with a price!"

Wendy sighs, coming forward, standing beside Edward. "Whatever it is, we'll pay it."

"Very well, dearie," the Dark One says. "The price is...love!"

"Love?" Wendy asks, confused.

"You know of my father, Peter Pan, correct?"

Wendy shuts her eyes. "Yes. Very well."

"Ah, you were his little prisoner for over a century! Of course you do! Then you won't like the price, dearie."

"Name it," Wendy says, trying to hold in her fear. She has a feeling she knew what the price is.

"Little Rebecca will fall in love," Rumplestiltskin tells them, "with the Pied Piper."


	24. Chapter 24 - Pan Never Fails

Chapter 24 - Pan Never Fails

I run back to camp as fast as I could. Pan has to hear this. Wendy just told me what Rumplestiltskin's price was for keeping my real appearance concealed. I'm forever cursed to love Peter Pan. The Pied Piper. That means I'm stuck on this island forever.

"Pan!" I call as I run in. He appears in front of me instantly, stopping me in my tracks. God, he always does that.

"What's wrong, darling? Did you find something?" He takes my hands in his.

"I need to talk to you," I say, glancing around the camp, seeing the Lost Boys looking at us curiously. I quickly look away when I lock eyes with Nate, who sits beside Felix. God, that traitor. "Alone."

He nods and suddenly we're in a different part of the dark Neverland forest. "What is it, darling?"

I sigh. "I found Wendy. And she told me something. Okay, you know how your son changed my appearance before I was born?"

Pan nods. "I'm aware of it. Why?"

"Well, all magic comes with a price. Wendy told me the price. It's about us."

"What is the price, darling?" He squeezes my hand.

"I'm cursed," I crack out. "To fall in love with the Pied Piper. And I know that's you."

Pan's smile widens into an easy grin. "Oh, darling. I knew our love wasn't nothing. What a wonderful thing, yet you call it a curse."

"It is a curse. You're a monster. And I'm cursed to fall in love with you. And love means sticking together no matter what. That means I'll never be able to leave Neverland."

He kisses my forehead gently. "Perfect."

"I guess it's true. You got what you wanted. You wanted Rebecca Darling. You have your Queen of Neverland."

"Yes, darling," Pan says. "I'm actually surprised my son would give me such a darling gift."

"He was teaching Wendy a lesson. I think you're quite find of this lesson."

"And what is that lesson?"

I give a shy smile. "Peter Pan never fails."


	25. Chapter 25 - Dying

Chapter 25 - Dying

I grit my teeth at the agony if the effects of the Dreamshade. I've been like this for two days. I probably only have a day left. God, I barely think about my life anymore. All I think about is Sammie. I'm scared for her. What could Pan have done with her by now? Could she be totally manipulated by now? I hope not.

I let out a groan from the pain of the poison. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I jerk my head up with as much effort as I can when I hear my name. "Sami!"

But it isn't Sammie's voice. I look to the other side of the cliff. A girl about my age stands there; her brown curls resting on her shoulders. Pretty. She reminds me a lot of Wendy Darling from OUAT. But older. About fifteen. Funny how she wears the same outfit Sammie does.

The girl calls me name again, and I croak out, "Who...who are you...?"

"Sami, it's me. It's Sammie." The girl says.

"What?" She can't be. Sammie has blond and brown hair, a few inches past her shoulders. This girl is definitely not my friend.

"Sami, the secret I have to get you out will explain me. I'm Wendy's daughter. My real name is Rebecca Darling."


	26. Chapter 26 - Friends Reunite

Chapter 26 - Friends Reunite

She can't be serious. Wendy's daughter?! No way. I stare in shock. "You can't be serious."

"It's true, Sami," she says. "When Wendy got pregnant she wanted to hide me from Pan. So she gave me up to another family, and had Rumplestiltskin change my looks so I'd look like my foster family."

"Wait, Rumple wouldn't have done that without a price. What's the price?"

She closes her eyes. She looks sad. Upset. Guilty. "I'm cursed. Cursed to fall in love."

"Isn't falling in love a good thing?" Wait. Could she mean...

"Not when you're falling for someone in particular. The Pied Piper. I'm cursed to fall in love with Peter Pan."

"Oh god.." I gasp. No wonder she was so easily manipulated by him. It wasn't him. Well, it partly was. She had no choice. She was going to fall for him either way. "Oh god, Becky..." Wait. Why isn't the cage open? The ledge isn't broken anymore.

"I guess I have one more thing," Becky says. "We kissed."

I stare at her. "Oh my God, Becky, you guys _kissed?"_

Becky immediately blushes. "Yeah. He pinned me against a tree and kissed me. And I kissed him back..."

The front of the cage dematerialized, and I threw my arms around her. Until it felt like the poison kicked me in the side. I groaned.

Becky pulled away. "Sami, what's wrong?"

I panted. "Dreamshade."

_"Dreamshade?!"_

"Yeah. Your boyfriend wants to get rid of me. Because I'm standing in the way of him getting to you."

"I've got it covered," I look up when I see a tall woman, with pretty brown curls, much like Becky. Then it dawns on me. _Wendy. Wendy Darling._ She holds a clear flask. She came up to me and Becky. "Here, Sami. This will heal you."

I take the flask with trembling, weak hands and press the top to my lips, tilting my head back and letting the healing water run down my throat and through my veins. I feel it coarse through me, getting rid of the Dreamshade.

Becky looks expectantly at me. "Sami! How do you feel?"

I sigh, giving Wendy the flask. "Better. Much better."

"Well, look at that. Friends reunite." I know exactly who he is.


	27. AN

**A/N **

**Okay guys, I might end this story very soon, what with me not knowing what to happen now, with Becky knowing about her true identity and her curse, and everything else. Besides, I already have an idea for a sequel to this. I just don't know how to end this! If anyone has any ideas, please let me know! c:**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Heart

I whip around, my now brown curls flying to my other shoulder. Pan grins demonically. "Looks like you found her."

I immediately step back. "You lied to me. You said that Sami left. But she didn't. You put her in Echo Cave, then _poisoned her?"_

"I did what had to be done, darling," Pan says, reaching for my hand. He brushes it lightly before I yank it harshly away.

"No! You kidnapped my best friend just so you could seduce me and control me without Sami trying to stop you!"

I suddenly cringe when I see a sudden darkness, coldness in his dark eyes. "I would watch what you say, Rebecca Darling. You're mine now."

I don't know how this courage mnages to come inside of me, and be let out of the prison of my natural shyness. "No, Pan! You can't control me! I may be cursed to love you, I may be stuck here, but I have a heart! _You can't control me!"_

The rage flares up in his eyes like nothing I have ever seen. As soon as I see his eyes move down to my chest, I gasp. No. I shouldn't have said that. I hear both Wendy and Sami scream, _"Becky!"_

But it's too late. Pan's hand instantly comes into my chest, and I feel a sharp, stabbing pain like no other. I gasp from the pain as he rips my heart right out of my chest.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - Holding Her Back

Becky stumbles backwards, but Wendy and Sami instantly come up behind her to help her stand. "You okay?" Sami looks at her with worried eyes.

She nods feebly. I hold her tender heart in my hand. All mine. "How could you?" Sami glares at me with a fire in her eyes. "That's not gonna get her to love you. Let alone trust you."

I laugh. "Didn't Becky tell you? She has no choice but to love me. The curse controls her, just like I control her now."

"Every curse can be broken, Pan," Sami says. "Just like Regina's curse on Storybrooke. Emma Swan broke it. And I bet Becky can break her curse."

"The Evil Queen's curse was pathetic. This curse is powerful. Controlling a girl's emotions, feelings, inner thoughts. Even if if can be broken, my darling Becky will love me to the end."

"After all the things you've done?" Wendy snaps.

"I just need to get rid of what's holding her back," I say, glancing at Wendy. I grin.

Becky gasps. "Pan, no!"

I grin and flick my hand to the side in one quick jerk, causing Wendy's head to jerk to the side in an awkward position. I watch as she crumples to the ground. _Done. _


	30. Chapter 29 - Forever

h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;"I run to my mother's side, hot tears already streaking my face. I pull her body into my arms, holding her, whimpering and crying. Her blue eyes stare lifelessly up at me. "Mama..." I whisper, my shaking fingers brush along my mother's beautiful dark hair. I never knew her, but I still felt that mother-daughter love every child felt for her mother. She did so much to protect me. She did everything. Gave up a life of raising a beautiful child to protect me. And it all was worthless. Peter Pan still found me. My shaking hand moves slowly up to my chest. Normally my heart would be beating fast, but there is no heart inside of me. It is in Pan's hand. He fully controls me now. I am a slave of love. /span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;" /span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;"Sami is beside me, trying her hardest to comfort me. "I'm so sorry..." /span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;" /span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;"I look up at her. "It's not your fault, Sami.. None of this is... You should just go home..."/span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;" /span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;"Before she could answer, Pan interjects, "She can't. The special water Wendy gave her cursed her. It heals, but now she can never Neverland. If she does, she will die."/span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;" /span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;"He is right. She can't leave. She is stuck here with me. We are both stuck on this cursed island forever./span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;" /span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;" /span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;" /span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-weight: normal;" /span/h3  
h3 style="margin: 10px 0px;" /h3 


	31. Chapter 30 - Our Little Infinity

I walk around the forest with Sami, still trying to get over Wendy's death. But I can't. For the past few days, Pan left me alone, and all I did was lay in bed in the treehouse, crying and depressed. Sami always tried to get me up, but I always refused. I am taking Wendy's death very hard. Now, for the first time in days, I'm up, looking better. "Sam-I mean, Becky," Sami says, glancing at me sadly. "I'm so sorry about Wendy. I know you just have loved her. But you have to move on-"

I round on her. "To what? To this? To Pan and the stupid curse? Is this what I should move on to?"

Sami is taken aback, staring at me. "Becky-"

"No!" I force myself not to cry. "I don't want to move on! My life fucking sucks! Everything does! My mom is dead, I'm stuck here forever, and I'm cursed to love the one person who caused all this! Why should I move on? Pan will just act like everything is all happy dandy, when nothing is!"

"You _have_ to move on, Becky. You can't just stay in bed all day in depression."

"I don't want to! What's the _point_?"

Her hands are on my shoulders, shaking me. "Becky! Listen to me! You have to move on! If you're stuck here, and I know it sucks, you need to try to be happy with what you have! Be happy! Honestly, Pan isn't trying to make your life miserable!" Seeing my face change, she lets her hand drift down to her sides. "He just wants you. All he wants is Rebecca Darling. And I bet he wants you to be happy. He loves you, Becky. And you should be happy to love him too. Try to forget about all the bad things you've done."

I take a deep breath, wiping some tears that fell during my outburst. I nod. "You're right. It's just hard. Even now, even though I hate him, my heart still yearns for him. I still love him. And you're right. I should be happy."

She smiles faintly. "Becky, you're such a strong girl, and especially now that you're a Darling. If Wendy survived over a century in a cage, you can survive this. Be happy. Don't sulk around. Love him. Embrace your curse. That is the best thing you can do."

I don't even say anything. She sees my expression, and pulls me in for the biggest bestie hug of our lives. We are best friends. We have been for over a year. And the past couple of weeks, we have gone through so much. And now we're here together. "Becky," she whispers. "Remember that night we texted each other, waiting for Peter Pan - the good one - our windows open?"

I nod, still in her embrace. "And we wanted to be in Neverland together," she continues. "So we promised each other that if one of us went, we would bring the other too? We always dreamed of being here together."

I finish for her. "And now we are. Becky and Sami. Together."

"And that's better than you stuck with this crap all alone, right?" I am crying again. The emotions are too much. I love her so much. Stronger than any love a curse could bestow on me. The power of friendship is stronger than anything. "We're in this together, Rebecca Darling. And I will never leave your side. No matter what happens. Always remember that. Okay?"

I smile, thinking of our favorite book, _The Fault in Our Stars_. The book we both sobbed over for days, and then we sobbed in the movie. "Okay."

I can feel that grin of hers and maybe she is crying too. I know she is, when she pulls away, but her hands still lay on my shoulders. "Go get him. And you know something? 'Some infinities are bigger than other infinities. I'm happy with our little inifinity.'"


	32. Chapter 31 - I Love You

"Are you feeling better, darling?" He smiles faintly, and I know I can see love in his dark, green eyes. He does love me. I have to believe that. I absolutely have to.

I smile and nod. "I am. I just need to be happy with what I have. I can't sulk around and moan about the curse. It sucks, but I just have to deal with it." My hand moves to his, as we sit on the log in the center of the camp. The Boys, along with my brother - _Nate_, are dancing and hollering around us in a circle. The dance isn't graceful; it never is. It is chopped and carefree, no coordination. I think it symbolizes how free and wild they can be, free from family ties, to always stay young forever. I have to accept that part of my life now. I can stay young and pretty forever, be free. If I just forget about the negatives, I can always think of my new life here as a positive one.

Now Pan grins. "I am glad, darling. I don't like to see you upset." His hand moves so it's over mine, instead of the other way. But I like it. His hand always feels warm and comforting. He wraps his other arm around me, pulling me toward him. My head rests on his chest, our fingers intertwined. I know this is love. I can feel it pulsating between us. Together, we are one. Peter Pan and his Lost Girl. "I can make you happy here, Becky. You don't need to be afraid of me. And I am sorry if you feel that I hurt you before. I was just teaching you a lesson."

I sigh, closing my eyes as I lean against him. "I know. I am yours, and I can't win this fight. But..."

"But what, darling?" His free hand moves from my waist to my brown hair, stroking it gently. It feels so good.

My voice cracks a little. "Why did you kill her?"

I can feel him tense just slightly, but as soon as I feel it, he instantly relaxes again, as if he feels me realizing him tense. He continues to stroke my hair, his other hand squeezing my hand comfortingly, sensing my sadness like a wave of depression. "Darling, don't be upset. I only did it to help you. Your mother was the one thing holding you back. I had to do it to help you. I never did it to hurt you." His beautiful, soothing, _adorable_ voice fills my insides, making me feel calmer. I don't know if it's some magic he is using, or just his natural skill in soothing me. But it does calm me.

I nod. "Pan, do you really love me?" I have to hear it. He probably does, but I have to feel it, hear it in my ears, let it sink into me.

He lets out a sigh. "Darling, why would you ask that question? Of course I do. Rebecca, I love you more than anything in the world. I have loved before, I have, and some even say I am not capable of love. It is not true. I have never loved you more than I have loved anything else in the world." He kisses the too of my head gently, and I can feel his love. He really does love me. He is silent for a moment, then he speaks. "How do you feel about your...curse, as you like to call it?"

I am taken aback by the question, but I answer. "As much as I love you, Pan, I just wish I wasn't cursed. I hate Runplestiltskin for doing this to me. I want to be able to control my own feelings and emotions, but I can't." It is true. Every time I try to say I don't love him, or something along those lines, something inside me prevents me from saying it. If I try to say it out loud, something in my throat prevents me from continuing the sentence. Even when I try to say it in my thoughts. I try again, _I don't l- I love Peter Pan. I do. _See? It changes how I think. It controls my mind like it has a mind of its own.

"Try to say you don't love me, darling," he tells me.

"I can't. I've tried."

"Go ahead. I want to see it." I can hear that ordering tone in his voice, though he adds that soothing essence to it, as he always does. He loves it when I am calm.

I nod, and try again, "I don't. I don't llll-" I can't finish the sentence. I feel something on my throat constrict, telling me to stop trying to say that sentence. Then the curse changes how I feel. "I do. I do love you. I always do."

I can feel his surprise at the curse's control over me. It is so powerful. I don't understand how such a curse can exist. "Oh, darling, you can't even say it. Can you think it?"

I shake my head. "No. I can't," I say, my voice cracking. As soon as he hears that impending sadness in my voice, I feel Pan's hand stroke my hair again, soft and gentle and soothing. I lean back into him, feel his warmth against me. "Sometimes it even hurts to think or say it."

"Interesting," he whispers, caressing my brown hair. We are both silent for several minutes, him caressing my hair and holding my hand, me, my eyes closed, letting myself sink into his chest, let his warmth, and sometimes his darkness, sink into me.

Then he speaks. "Darling?"

I realize I am falling asleep on him. I don't even open my eyes, I just mumble, "Mmm...?"

"You don't need to call me Pan. That's what everyone else calls me," he says. Now I realize the sounds of the Lost Boys have faded. They must have stopped the dance. "But you're special. Call me...Peter. No one ever calls me that. It is rare when someone does."

I smile faintly. "Okay," I whisper. "Peter..." For some reason, it feels better to call him that.

"Much better," he says, gently pulling me closer, so I am now resting on his lap. He continues to caress my hair, and I sink into him. "Sleep now, darling..." I don't say anything. I fall asleep almost instantly in Peter's wonderful embrace. I think one thing before I let the dark of sleep take me.

_I love you, Peter Pan. I always will..._

**_A/N - I honestly had so much fun with this chapter! I love this couple so much, and this was my favorite cutesie moment with Pecky! (Lol, fail shipping name...) And I think this was the longest chapter I've written so far in LaL! Becky is just accepting the curse and everything happening to her, while Pan continues to revel in it, but loves her and tries to keep her happy and calm. He is a bad boy, I know, but this bad boy has a love he has never experienced before! And we get to see how much Rumplestiltskin's curse controls our poor Becky! Tell me what you think, and do you want more Pecky cutesie moments like this? Or even more bestie moments with Bami (Becky and Sami)? And if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to PM me! ;) Happy Reading!_**


	33. Chapter 32 - Beautiful Lost Girl

Sometimes, when I read books like _The Mortal Instruments_, or _The Maze Runner_, I would always have this burning desire to be apart of that fictional world. Especially _OUAT. _I always wanted to be in the show's version of Neverland, with bad boy Peter Pan. Now my wish came true. I am here, and I always wondered why all those fictional characters hated their lives and wanted to be normal. Now I understand. I miss the norm of everyday life. Because now, I can never go back to it.

"Let's play a game, darling," Peter says as we walk in the forest, our fingers intertwined.

I look at him. "What kind of game?" I have a gut feeling it won't be a cute childhood game like Hide-and-Seek or Freeze Tag. Knowing Peter, he probably has a demented, difficult game in mind.

"If you're going to live in Neverland with me," he continues, "you must learn to survive out here, use your wits. And of course, defend yourself."

"But won't you protect me?" The curse tells me to trust him, that he would protect me, because I love him. And sometimes, loving someone is trusting someone.

"What if I suddenly turn on you? You have to expect anything, darling. And that's something I will test you on." He stops, but holds onto my hand. "Tomorrow morning, I will put you in some random place in the island, and your job is to survive for a day. I will be your last danger to face. If you overcome that last obstacle, you win."

"What if I lose?" If my heart was in my chest now, I would be quickening in fear and anticipation right about now.

"Then you lose. It's just a game. I wouldn't hurt you for losing."

I nod, slipping my free hand into his. I am inches from his face, and look into his eyes. He grins, looking into my blue eyes. "You're so beautiful..." he whispers. Our faces are centimeters from each other, and my upper lip quivers.

I make the first move, and I press my lips to his, and he kisses me back. He lets go of my hands, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into him. I kiss him passionately, letting the curse take control. I love him so much.

He stops, only to look into my eyes. "I love you so much, Rebecca... I've loved before, but never like this..." He kisses my forehead, grinning.

I smile, kissing him back. "I'll never stop loving you. I know that's because of the curse, but without it, I really do think I love you."

He grins. "My beautiful Lost Girl."


End file.
